Centennial Charmed: Another World
by higherground
Summary: The story tells of what happened in the alternate reality, of "Centennial Charmed", after Cole was vanquished. Please READ, REVIEW and ENJOY. Ch. 3 is UP!
1. Charmed AgainAgain

(In the manor. In the alternate reality, Paige has orbed into, she and her sisters face their final battle against Cole)

**Cole: **I don't know how you got here, Paige. But if it's any consolation, I know exactly where I'm gonna bury you. Right next to yourself.

**Paige: **Grab her hand.

(Phoebe touches Piper's hand and a light shines down on them. Cole throws an energy ball at them and it rebounds off the light. The light vanishes and Phoebe and Paige stand up.)

**Phoebe: **The Power of Three.

**Paige: **That's us. Potion! (The potion orbs into Paige's hand.) I do hate long goodbyes.

(She goes to throw the potion but Phoebe stops her.)

**Phoebe: **No!

(She takes the potion off of Paige.)

**Phoebe: **Phoebe, are you crazy? Throw it before he shimmers out.

**Cole: **She's not gonna throw it. Are you?

**Paige: **Throw the potion.

**Cole: **We've been through so much together, haven't we? Our love's so strong, nothing can destroy it, not even this. We're meant to be together.

**Phoebe: **I don't think so.

(Phoebe throws the potion at Cole and he explodes and is vanquished. Suddenly, the room starts spinning around.)

[Cut to the manor. The room stops spinning and Paige appears. She looks around.]

**Paige: **Oh, please, god, tell me I'm back. (She looks around, and everything is still the same. She hasn't returned to her own reality) What the hell?

**Piper**: I thought you said vanquishing Cole would turn everything back to the way it's supposed to be.

**Paige**: It is, well it was.

**Piper**: (Very angry) Well, it didn't. We're still stuck in this hell.

**Paige**: Look, I'm sorry but there is another world, another reality where things are ALOT, emphasis on ALOT, better than this. And you obviously know I was telling the truth, seeing as how, The Power of Three, just got reconstituted.

**Phoebe**: (Turns to Piper) She's right. Piper, I missed you, so much

**Piper**: Ditto, sis.

(The two sisters hug and embrace each other)

**Phoebe**: I'm so sorry.

**Piper**: Don't...you did what you felt you had to do.

(They both turn to Paige)

**Phoebe**: I still can't believe we have another sister.

**Piper**: Blows your mind, doesn't it.

**Phoebe**: Well if it wasn't for you, I would still be trapped in that marriage. Thank you, Paige.

**Paige**: No need. It's my job...our job.

(Phoebe hugs Paige. She gasps and is pulled into a premonition. The premonition shows her the other world, glimpses of what happened throughout the two years, in the real world, after Paige was found. She also sees Paige return to the real world and things that happen after she returns. She comes out of the vision)

**Phoebe**: Oh my God.

**Piper**: What'd you see?

**Phoebe**: Everything. The other world.

**Piper**: And?

**Phoebe**: Something went wrong. Very wrong.

**Paige**: What do you mean?

**Phoebe**: You returned to the real...other world. And time moved forward. You actually went back.

**Piper**: I'm confused.

**Paige**: Understatement of the century. Leo!

(Leo orbs in)

**Paige**: Something's gone...

**Leo**: I know. They were listening.

**Piper**: They're beyond annoying.

**Leo**: Anyway, the only logical explanation they can think of, is that, somehow, the two worlds split, and in lamen's terms, so did you, Paige. This "alternate world" was made by great power, and because you killed the source of that power...

**Phoebe**: Cole.

**Leo**: Right. Because he's dead, the other world is back in existence...but because worlds just can't be destroyed, ours is, as well. Living parallel to one another. Paige, actually did return to her world, but she's also here too. Is this making any sense?

(The sisters give him the same look)

**Leo**: Well, that's what happened.

**Paige**: Well, that's just great. I'm stuck in some alternate hell-hole, with no way to get home?

**Leo**: Well, now, you are home.

**Paige**: Huh?

**Leo**: You're on a new path now. You guys, have to fulfill your destiny.

**Piper**: And what destiny, exactly, would that be?

**Leo**: Setting the world and the balance back on track. Obviously, evil has the upper hand, demons are running wild everywhere. Now that the Power of Three has been reconstituted, you three have to, you know...save the world.

**Piper**: Well you know what Leo, "saving the world," is not as easy as those lazy spectating assholes make it out to be.

**Leo**: Piper...

(Paige, goes to the living room couch, and gets a pen and paper out of the corner draw, and starts writing something, while the conversation continues.)

**Piper**: No, Leo! I'm tired. I'm tired of fighting demons, I'm tired of saving this and vanquishing that.

**Phoebe**: Piper, I know how you feel.

**Piper**: (Reflexively) You know what, know you don't Phoebe, because you've been living comfortably in here with your demon servants, while I've been hunting demon after demon for months, now!

(Phoebe looks hurt, Piper looks shameful)

**Piper**: Phoebe...I'm really sorry, I didn't mean that.

**Phoebe**: Don't worry about it, Piper. It's true.

**Piper**: Listen, all I'm saying is, I don't get how they expect us to stop the hell that's breaking loose out there!

**Paige**: We did it before.

**Piper:** What?

**Paige**: Well, you know, not all at once.

**Phoebe**: Paige, you don't understand. Hell is literally on Earth. Demons freely roam around here.

**Paige**: But most of them are demons that we've fought and vanquished in my world.

(They walk over to Paige)

**Leo**: What are you doing?

**Paige**: Making a list of all the demons we faced.

**Piper**: You want us to just...go down the list?

**Paige**: Well, what else can we do?

**Phoebe**: (Putting her hands on her head) Look, can we just slow down, please. This is all going so fast. Leo, go back to the Elders and tell them that when we figure everything out, we'll call.

**Leo**: Alright. And by the way, I know you just returned to each other, but you three should really do some sisterly bonding. The closer you are as sisters, the more powerful you are as witches. (He orbs out)


	2. Witch Way Now?

(In the manor, living room)

**Paige**: Well, the first demon we're going to have to 86, is definitely, The Source.

**Phoebe**: Paige, wait for a sec...hold on, we vanquished, The Source?

**Paige**: Yup. Three times actually.

**Piper**: Out of curiosity, how'd we do it?

**Paige**: With a spell of Phoebe's writing, calling on the spirits of our most powerful ancestors.

**Piper**: Hmpfh, that's pretty damn smart. Way to go, Pheebs.

(Phoebe chuckles)

**Phoebe**: Listen, before we go vanquishing any demons...Leo's right. Not only that we're most powerful when we have a stronger bond, but...I'd really like to get to know my new sister. (Phoebe takes Paige's hand) What about you, Piper?

**Piper**: Uhhh...

**Paige**: Piper, I know it's gonna take some time...in fact, in the other world, you became a fury because of it...and because you hadn't accepted Prue's death.

**Piper**: Well, you know what, other world Piper, isn't me.

**Phoebe**: She's right, Paige. We're completely different people, than you know. (She hangs her head) We've changed.

(Switch to the Underworld. In a temple, The Seer is coming out of a vision, with her eyes pure white. The Source is sitting on a throne, behind her.)

**The Source**: Well, what do you see?

**The Seer**: The Charmed Ones, have indeed returned.

**The Source**: Damnit! How is this possible?

**The Seer**: It seems that the world we are in now, is an alternate reality from the one this new Charmed One is from. As you recall, my liege, Shax killed the fourth sister soon after Belthazor discovered her existence.

**The Source**: So where did this witch come from?

**The Seer**: This witch is the same one that was killed. Just from a different reality, where she was found by her sisters, and the Charmed circle was repaired.

**The Source**: So, the Power of Three has been reconstituted...

**The See**r: And they've killed one of your greatest lieutenants.

**The Source**: This is not a great deal of a problem. I've decimated the Charmed Ones before, and I will do it again.

**The Seer**: It will not be that simple. The new sister has knowledge of how to bring about your demise.

**The Source**: That's impossible!

**The Seer**: It seems that in this other world, you were vanquished.

**The Source**: No...that can't be! No one can challenge me.

**The Seer**: Well they can, and they will.

**The Source**: How are they going to...attempt to vanquish me?

**The Seer**: I can't see that much. But my visions do tell me, that all is not well in the balance. Now that the Charmed Ones have returned, things do not look good for our side.

**The Source**: Well, we're going to ensure that evil continues to spread, even if I have to snap each one of those witches' necks with my bare hands. (He flames out)

(The Seer's eyes go pure white once again, she's smirking.)

**The Seer**: I'm sorry my liege, but you will not live to see that task completed.

(Switch back to the manor. In the kitchen. Piper and Phoebe have both showered and changed into more comfortable clothes. They're sitting across from each other at the table)

**Piper**: I can't believe you kept my things.

**Phoebe**: They weren't going to completely get rid of my sisters. I kept everything I could, to have something to hold on to.

**Piper**: Good, because I was kind of getting tired of the leather.

(They both giggle)

**Phoebe**: Piper, I don't know how to apologize again.

**Piper**: Phoebe, don't. You stayed to protect yourself...and me. Like I said, you did what you felt you had to do. (She takes her sister's hand from across the table.) I rather'd you here, safe, then dead like Prue.

**Phoebe**: Ditto. You know, I cannot wait to get the stench of demon out of this place.

(Paige, walks in, also changed. Carrying a box)

**Paige**: No need, it is already done, my dear.

**Phoebe**: Hey, what took you so long.

**Paige**: I blessed the crystals and placed them all over the manor, along with some sage and apples. The demons who made themselves comfortable in here, will have no way to try and come back and put their feet up.

**Piper**: That's really smart, missy. You obviously know a lot about the craft.

**Paige**: Well, I had some really great teachers. (She smiles at her sisters)

**Phoebe**: Come sit.

**Paige**: Don't mind if I do.

(She comes and sits down in the middle, in between her sisters.)

**Phoebe**: So, I'm gonna go out on a limb, and say that because you can orb, mom's relationship with Sam, was much more than some affair.

**Paige**: You are correct.

**Phoebe**: So, were you raised by the Elders or something?

**Piper**: Oh God, I hope not.

**Paige**: (chuckles) Absolutely not. Mom and Sam, thought that I would be in danger if the Elders found out about me, so they brought me to a local church and left me with a nun, who found me a really great home, with the most amazing parents.

**Piper**: They must've been devastated when they found out...you know, you died.

**Paige**: (gets a little sadder) Actually, my parents died when I was in high school.

**Phoebe**: Oh my God, I'm so sorry.

**Paige**: Don't worry about it. You guys, and Leo, helped me to move on from it.

(They smile)

**Piper**: So, uhh, in this other world, Leo and I are still together?

**Paige**: Yes, and like I said, you're expecting.

**Phoebe**: You're pregnant?

**Piper**: Well, no, not me, the...other me. How far along was I?

**Paige**: A few months.

**Phoebe**: What about me?

**Paige**: What do you mean?

**Phoebe**: How was I, in the other world?

**Paige**: You, were a very successful advice columnist.

**Phoebe**: Really?

**Paige**: Yes. You've got billboards all over the place, along with very loyal readers. And like I said before, you were free of Cole.

Piper: That other place, sounds like heaven.

Paige: Don't worry, we're going to work hard to get it back. Speaking of that, I finnished the list of the major demons we fought.

Piper: Lemme see it.

(Paige hands her a piece of paper)

Piper: The Source, The Seer, Shax...Ludlow?

Paige: (Realizes something) Oh my God, Tyler!

Phoebe: Who's Tyler?

Paige: This little boy we saved from Ludlow. He...he must have been taken by him. Oh my God. (She puts her hands on her head.)

Phoebe: All the innocents we saved in the other world...

Piper: I know. We'll make sure their deaths weren't in vain.

Phoebe: Who else is on the list?

Piper: Sea Hag, Necron , Yen Lo? , Sykes, Devlin, Kurzon, Orin, Bacarra, Jeric...

Paige: All demons and Warlocks we can vanquish with a Power of Three spell or potion. And others we can just get along the way.

Phoebe: Okay, so how do we begin?

Paige: Well, like I said, we should start with The Source.

Piper: It's not gonna be that easy.

Paige: Trust me, I know.

Phoebe: And we can't forget about The Seer. She can see the future, so we don't know what she's seen and told him.

Paige: In my world, The Seer pretty much ran the whole show.

Phoebe: What do you mean?

(Paige began to explain, the hell that her Phoebe went through last year.)


	3. Three the Hard Way

(Phoebe walks into her bedroom. She was looking nostalgic, sad and angry, at the same time. She walks towards the bed, and caresses the bed frame.)

Phoebe: Cole.

(Piper walks into the room. She just looks at her sister. A tear falls down Phoebe's face. She looks up and sees Piper.)

Phoebe: Piper.

Piper: Sorry, I came to ask if you wanted anything to eat.

Phoebe: Oh, ummm...

Piper: You miss him?

Phoebe: Who, Cole? No. The feelings I had for Cole disappeared a very long time ago.

Piper: Then, what's the problem?

Phoebe: Piper, you have no idea how alone I've felt, for so long.

Piper: I'd like to test that theory.

Phoebe: I'm sorry sweetie. I can only imagine what you've been through.

Piper (breaks down, and walks toward Phoebe, and sits next to her on the bed.): Well, I can't say that being married to a demon, and living with the forces of evil was a walk through the park.

Phoebe: (laughs) No, it wasn't.

Piper: Phoebe, umm, did Cole ever...?

Phoebe: Piper, I can't...not yet.

Piper: I understand.

Phoebe: I just, I want to move on from all of this. I want it, just all to be over. Maybe I can cast a spell...

Piper: Come on Phoebe, you're back on the good guys side, you know how that works. Personal Gain. You have to deal with this, by yourself.

Phoebe: You're right. (Looks into Piper's eyes) And, Piper, I just feel so horrible...you were out there, (looking out into the window), fighting demons, dealing with God knows what, and I just...sat back and let it happen.

Piper: Pheebs, we've had this conversation.

Phoebe: I know. I'm talking about my loneliness...I can't even imagine how alone you felt.

Piper: I...got used to it after awhile.

Phoebe: How'd you do it?

Piper: Easy, I blocked everything out of my mind, except Shax...and Prue. My one determination, was finding Shax and making that bastard pay for taking her from me.

Phoebe: Piper, you know you couldn't have done it, by yourself. Shax can only be vanquished with the Power of Three.

Piper: I didn't care. I wanted him...I want him.

Phoebe: Well, now that we have Paige, we can avenge Prue, finally.

Piper: It's so...scary, Phoebe. Prue died...more than a year ago, and we've...

Phoebe: Never got a chance to mourn her? I know.

Piper: And now, all of a sudden, this girl walks into the picture and is our sister, who we never knew about.

Phoebe: Piper, you know why we couldn't know about her...the Elders...

Piper: The Elders can kiss my ass. I'm done with them.

Phoebe: Either way, Piper, Grams and Mom kept her from us, for a reason.

(A voice is heard from out of thin air): And now, you have her.

Piper: What the hell?

(A swirl of white orbs appear and materialize into Patty)

Patty: Hello, girls.

Phoebe: Mom...

(The two of them both stand up and walk toward their mother, who corporealizes)

Piper: How are you here, right now?

Patty: This is important. I never got a chance to inform you girls, of your continued destiny...of your sister.

Piper: You got that right.

Phoebe: Piper.

Patty: No, it's okay. Piper, Phoebe, there are no words that I can say that can make up for the hell that you two have gone through. It was not supposed to happen like this, something went wrong.

Phoebe: Paige...

Patty: Wasn't found by you two. After Prue died, Paige was supposed to return home...here, and not only repair the Power of Three, but repair the damage in your hearts...

(Paige's voice is heard, off screen):P Mom.

(Patty turns around, and is shocked and pleased)

Patty: Paige! (She walks toward her daughter, and embraces her) Welcome home.

Patty: It's like deja vu.

Patty: (She gathers her daughters together) I can't stay long, but I need you girls to know something. You three, are the only ones who can stop the madness, that's true. But remember, before anything, before the demons, before the magic, you are sisters. The bond you share is the most important thing that must be maintained in these desperate times, and along with the strength of sisterhood, the strength of the Power of Three will grow. Follow your instincts, follow each other's instincts, and be what you were born to be...the greatest witches the world will ever know. I love you, my darlings. (She kisses all of them and embraces them one last time and walks away from them and disappears in a swirl of white lights)


	4. Reprise Part 1

(The sisters are in the attic. They are standing in a circle around the Book)

**Paige:** How did you keep the Book safe this whole time?

**Piper**: Trust me, lugging around a big leather bound book isn't easy. But, I wasn't going to leave it here. And, hey it protects itself so...no big deal.

**Phoebe**: Are you sure we should start with this guy?

**Paige**: Yeah, why not? It's a good place start; we have enough of the vanquishing potion already, all we need is a piece of his flesh, and besides, we can test out our skills out on him. It'll be a piece of cake.

**Phoebe**: And, it'll really send a message to the Underworld, if we kill him.

**Piper**: Alright, lets do it.

(The sisters hold hands)

**The sisters** (simultaneously): Magic Forces, Black and White. Reaching Out through Space and Light, Be He Far, or Be He Near, bring us the demon Sykes, here.

(Suddenly in swirl of wind, the demon, Sykes appears before the sisters, in his human form)

**Sykes**: What the hell? (He looks towards the sisters) Witches. (He morphs into his demonic form.)

(Piper blasts him, and he is thrown backwards, but not killed. He shimmers and reappears behind Phoebe and tries to stab her with an athame he conjured, but she levitates and knocks him out, with a back-kick.)

**Paige**: Athame!

(The Athame orbs into her hand, and she slices a piece of Sykes' flesh off of his stomach, he screams, and throws an energy ball at her, and it hits her into the shoulder, Piper tries to blow him, but he shimmers away)

**Piper**: Oh no.

**Phoebe**: Paige!

**Piper**: Leo! Leo, now!

(Leo orbs in and notices Paige is on the floor in pain, he goes over to her and begins to heal her, while Phoebe is looking at the bloody bruise, she gets a little green, covers her mouth and runs away)

**Piper**: Phoebe, what's the matter?

(Phoebe continues to run away)

(Leo, finishes healing Paige, she sits up)

**Paige**: Thanks, Leo.

(He grins at her)

**Leo**: What's wrong with Phoebe? This isn't the first time she's seen blood.

**Piper**: I don't know, I'm gonna go check on her. (To Paige) Are you alright?

**Paige**: Fine. Go to Phoebe.

(Piper gets up and walks out of the attic)

**Leo**: What the hell were you three doing anyway?

**Paige**: Trying to vanquish Sykes.

**Leo**: Sykes? He's one of the most notorious demons out there.

**Paige**: Not for long. (She holds up the piece of his flesh)

(Piper knocks on the bathroom door)

**Piper**: Phoebe, are you alright?

**Phoebe:** Fine.

**Piper**: Phoebe, do not lie to me.

(Phoebe, opens the door)

**Phoebe**: Actually, I'm not really alright.

**Piper**: What the hell's wrong with you?

**Phoebe**: I think I'm pregnant.

**Piper**: Oh my God.

**Phoebe:** I know.

**Piper**: Pheebs, don't worry about it. We'll make sure that the baby turns out...

**Phoebe:** Piper, didn't you hear what Paige told us about what happened, when I got pregnant in the other world?

**Piper:** Phoebe, in that other world, you pregnant with the Source, but now...

**Phoebe:** I'm pregnant by the Source's right-hand demon.

**Piper:** Phoebe, come on. Cole was half-human, so that means the baby will be what..1/3 demon? If we make sure that that baby is raised in goodness and love, it won't turn out evil, I promise you that.

(Paige and Leo walk down the stairs)

**Leo:** And, the only way you can do that, is if you stop the hell.

**Paige:** We heard everything. (To Phoebe) Ar you alright, sweetie.

**Phoebe**: Yeah, just a little scared, I guess.

**Leo**: Understandably so. I'll go see what the Elders have to say...

**Phoebe:** No! Leo, I don't want The Elders, or anyone to know about this. Please.

(Leo contemplates)

**Piper**: Leo, damnit...

**Leo:** Fine. So, what are you guys gonna do about Sykes?

**Paige**: Well, we have the flesh, and the potion, all we need is a plan.

**Piper:** Definitely, because if he'll be prepared if we try to summon him again.

**Paige:** Well, we could just do what we did in my world.

**Phoebe:** Which was?

**Paige:** You'll see.

(The Seer is then shown to have seen this entire thing, as her eyes glisten bright white, and she has the most happiest, most wicked grin on her face.)


	5. Simply, Chapter 5

(In the same park, from the episode, "Black as Cole," where the sisters attempted to take on Sykes. Phoebe is once again playing the damsel in distress, walking through the park attempting to lure Sykes. She is dangling an amulet from her hand. She then sits in the grass, pulls a candle from her bag, lights it, and begins to pray. Piper and Paige, sit close by near a tree)

**Paige**: Are you sure he's gonna come?

**Piper**: Yeah, we gave Sykes the right bait, and Phoebe's playing the victim, pretty damn well.

**Paige**: I just hope it works.

**Piper**: Don't hope. Just be ready.

(Sykes, in his demonic form, shimmers from out of the bushes. And throws an energy ball at the grass, next to Phoebe. She creams. Piper blasts Sykes. He gets up, and throws an energy ball at Piper and Paige. Paige orbs her and Piper out of the way, and to Phoebe. Paige and Phoebe throw the potion at the same time, but Sykes shimmers away just in time.)

**Paige**: Damnit.

(Sykes shimmers back in, on the side of them and throws an energy ball, that hits Piper. Paige and Phoebe scatter. They go over to Piper, and see if she's alright, in a quick glance. Phoebe takes the potion out of Piper's hand and attempts to throw it at Sykes but it is thrown away by a major gust of wind, as the sisters are knocked down. Piper wakes up, and all three sisters, look into the face of their sister's murderer.)

**Piper**: You!

(Shax blasts the sisters again, but Paige orbs them away just in time. Shax thrusts himself towards Paige and tries to stab her, but she orbs away just in time. She rematerializes in back of him, and waves her and at the ground, next to him)

**Paige**: Potion!

(The potion orbs off of the ground and onto Shax's body, and he implodes and is vanquished. Piper has gotten off her feet, and blasts Shax.

**Piper**: Bastard

(The wind reforms back into Shax)

**Piper**: Evil wind that Blows...

(Shax attempts to blast her, but wind just bypasses her, as her sisters come to stand next to her, and join her in saying the spell)

**The sisters **(simultaneously): That which forms below. No Longer may you Dwell, Death takes You with this Spell!

(Shax spins and completely explodes into the wind)

(The sisters stand there, and then they hear loud clapping and cheering coming from the street, and turn to notice a crowd of people standing there, overjoyed)

**Paige**: Oh my God.

**Phoebe**: Let's go.

(The sisters walk away)

(Back at the manor, the sisters walk in, with mixed faces and feelings)

**Paige**: Well, that's two for us.

**Phoebe**: Well, I guess we can say that. (Phoebe looks into Piper's face) Piper, honey, are you alright?

(The sisters sit on the couch)

**Piper**: I just...I've been waiting for so long to get Shax...and we did it. We avenged Prue's death.

**Phoebe**: I know, but...it's not enough. We have to get the Source.

**Paige**: For right now, can't we just revel in the fact that we're two demons down?

**Phoebe: **Do you really think that it's time to celebrate, Paige? We're not even halfway done.

**Paige**: Yes, I do. (She gets up) Drinks? Food? Anything?

**Piper**: Can…can we just sit…for a little while. I just...I...(she stops talking and starts crying)

**Paige: **Oh, honey.

(Phoebe gets up and gets Piper a tissue. After a moment of silence, Paige chimes in)

**Paige: **Can I just ask one question?

**Phoebe: **What is it, sweetie?

**Paige: **Those people, who were cheering.

**Phoebe: **What about them?

**Paige: **They just...you know, know about magic?

**Phoebe: **Well, it's a little more complicated then that. The world doesn't know the specifics, they just know that the world is in utter chaos, and something other worldly, or supernatural is going on.

**Piper: **Some people claim aliens, other people believe that it's Judgement Day...(sarcastically) for a year.

**Phoebe:** And, some people know the truth.

(The sisters here a voice): While you, are just willing to get back to the lives you once had.

(The sisters immediately jump up off of the couch, and Piper attempts to blast the man standing in the parlor doorway, who we know as Avatar Alpha. He is nudged a little bit, but isn't affected)

**Piper: **Who the hell are you?

**Alpha**: I, am a friend.

**Phoebe: **Wouldn't be the first time, we heard that.

(Cut to the Underworld, the Seer is standing with The Source, in his throne room. The Source throws a fireball at the wall)

**The Source**: They killed my assassin!

**The Seer**: Yes, they did, but I warn you not to become hot-headed about this.

**The Source**: You, want to see hot-headed, Seer? (The Source energizes a fireball, and threateningly holds it up at The Seer)

**The Seer: **Would that be wise of you...my liege?

(The Source disperses the fireball)

**The Seer: **The Charmed Ones have vanquished three powerful demons in your inner circle, and if they're going to keep going down the path of killing the major evils, which you know they are, _you must not get over your head._

**The Source**: I want those witches' heads on a platter.

**The Seer**: Which you will have, if you mobilize. Do not rely on other demons to take on the witches, as you know they will all fall, in the end, if gone up against the Power of Three. Handle them, yourself.

(The Source flames out)

(The Seer smiles, once again).


End file.
